17 Words
by PriscilliaL
Summary: 17 drabbles Rick/Kate "Son cœur s'emballe, son corps tout entier tremble. Le doute l'envahit. Elle a peur de regretter son geste..."


**Hey! Voici mon tout premier OS qui n'est pas une traduction. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'écris quelque chose donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ;p Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques, tant que c'est constructif je prends tout ;) Le principe est simple : 17 mots, chacun correspondant à une histoire.  
**

**Ce one shot est dédié à Badaboumba qui a fêté ses 17 ans hier. Allez lire ses fics si vous avez le temps, ça vaut le détour :)**

* * *

_Quiet_

Plus aucun mot n'est prononcé quand elle entre dans la pièce. Elle n'ose pas parler la première, bloquée par le regard intense de Castle et Esposito. Finalement, ce dernier brise le silence "Beckett, tu..es..canon!"

_Serenade_

Il la surprend en train de fredonner _I Can't Give You Anything But Love_ alors qu'elle lui prépare des pancakes. Il ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu plus belle mélodie.

_Dream_

Il la retrouve souvent, seule, regardant par la fenêtre, enveloppée par la nuit noire. Il l'entend soupirer ces mots, ces mots qu'il connait parfaitement à présent "J'ai fait un mauvais rêve"

_Candle_

"Souffle et fais un vœu" lui dit-elle, son sourire plus éblouissant que la lumière des bougies et son regard pétillant de malice. En cet instant, il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter de plus.

_Someday_

Ce sont certainement les 2 minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Ils ont seuls, assis côte à côte sur le bord du lit, attendant patiemment que ce seul objet décide de leur futur. Finalement, un bâton horizontal apparait. Négatif. La déception et la tristesse la submergent mais une main forte l'enlace par la taille lui chuchotant à l'oreille "Un jour. Je te promets."

_Cherries_

Il sait qu'il ne rêve pas. Il sait que c'est réel cette fois. Il sent son doux parfum à la cerise imprégner ses draps.

_Words_

Ses mots l'avaient sauvée par le passé. 16 ans plus tôt. Alors qu'elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface et revivre pleinement. Quand tout allait mal autour d'elle, quand elle n'avait plus l'espoir. Ses mots, ses livres étaient là. Ses mots magiques et immuables l'ont réconfortée et consolée. Et ses mots ne seront plus là pour la sauver désormais.

**Richard Castle 1969 - 2015 **

**Beloved Father, husband, friend, partner.**

_Dancer_

"Tu es un danseur pitoyable, tu le sais?" Murmure-t-elle malicieusement à son oreille, alors qu'ils sont enlacés, joue contre joue, sur la piste. Si seulement elle savait que sa maladresse est volontaire et qu'il le fait uniquement pour la surprendre le jour de leur première danse en tant que jeunes mariés.

_Gold_

Ce n'est ni du doute ni de l'inquiétude qu'il voit dans son regard, mais uniquement de l'amour et de la joie, alors qu'il passe l'anneau doré à son doigt.

_Wardrobe (5x01)_

Il a toujours aimé sa garde-robe. Que ce soit sexy ou classique. Professionnel ou décontracté. Même son pantalon de yoga lui plaisait. Mais cette _-sa-_ chemine blanche qu'elle porte en ce matin de mai, exposant ses longues et magnifiques jambes nues, restera à jamais sa tenue préférée.

_Whisky (4x09)_

Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais être ivre depuis qu'elle avait assisté au naufrage son père et vu toutes ses perspectives d'avenir se consumer au fond d'un verre de whisky. Mais elle en avait besoin. Besoin d'oublier. Oublier l'image de son mentor sur le sol de ce hangar. L'herbe verdoyante et le soleil brillant contrastant avec ce jour de deuil. Le projectile brûlant traversant sa poitrine. La douleur. _Son_ visage. Ses _"je t'aime"_ résonnant encore dans son esprit. Juste oublier quelques heures avant que la réalité ne revienne de plein fouet demain matin.

_Door (4x23)_

Son cœur s'emballe, son corps tout entier tremble. Le doute l'envahit. Elle a peur de regretter son geste. Peur d'aller de l'avant, de marcher vers l'inconnu. Elle sait que tout son destin se joue face à cette porte. Elle finira finalement par frapper et jamais elle ne le regrettera.

_Swings_

Elle se tient immobile face aux balançoires. Cet endroit avait une signification particulière pour elle. Un lieu de peine et de doute. Un lieu de solitude et de frustration. Mais désormais, pendant qu'elle observe la fille brune aux yeux d'un bleu profond se balançant, essayant de toucher les étoiles en lui criant "Maman regarde comme je vais haut!" Elle se dit que, finalement, ce lieu est aussi synonyme de joie et d'espérance.

_Hair_

Elle caresse délicatement ses cheveux alors qu'il est assoupi, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Et, alors que ses doigts se dirigent vers la base de sa solide nuque, elle y repère un cheveu blanc, contrastant avec le brun de sa chevelure. Son seul souhait en cet instant est d'être présente à ses côtés quand les suivants apparaîtront.

_Awakening _

C'est l'odeur du café qui le réveille ce matin. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il se stoppe soudainement, émerveillé par la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux: les trois femmes de sa vie, riant aux éclats, autour d'une tasse de café.

_Always_

Ils sont enlacés, profitant de cet instant de sérénité. Elle brise le silence, trop préoccupée par ses craintes "Tu m'aimeras quand même quand je ressemblerai à une énorme vache et que mes hormones te feront vivre un enfer?" Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que les mots s'échappèrent, comme une évidence "Tu pourrais ressembler à une baleine. Je continuerai à t'aimer. **Toujours**."

_Hazel_

Ses yeux émeraudes l'inspectaient comme s'il était une sorte d'étranger pour elle. Il était toujours émerveillé face à la multitude de couleurs que pouvaient avoir ses iris. Un magnifique vert qui pouvait tirer vers un marron semblable aux feuilles mortes de l'automne. Gris parfois quand la lumière du jour était très intense. Sombre, presque noir, lorsqu'elle était accablée par la fatigue. Il dessine le contour de son magnifique visage du bout des doigts. Du haut de ses pommettes rosées, jusqu'à son menton délicat en passant par ses lèvres... Elle est parfaite.

"Elle te ressemble tellement" dit-il à sa femme se tenant à côté de lui près du berceau. Elle lui sourit avant qu'il n'ajoute d'un air malicieux "Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas le même caractère têtu que toi".

* * *

_- Happy Birthday Audrey :-)_

**Twitter : Dockidou**

**Tumblr : someone-i-trust**

**Merci à tous pour vos follow et vos reviews. Gardez l'oeil ouvert, la suite de "Sweetheart" et "Le Message" devrait arriver ;)**


End file.
